Ninja street sharks
by True Assassins
Summary: Orochimaru steals some kids 14 years after the kyubbi attack and accidently makes strong new soldiers for the leaf village
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Scorpionking12 here with a new story tell me what you think and if Naruto should have to kick Sasukes ass six ways to monday anyway on with the story**

Its been fourteen years since the birth of one Naruto Uzumaki and fourteen years since the Kyubbi attacked and was sealed into him by the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze its also been fifteen years since the second most Powerful nuke nin to come from Konoha left and vowed his vengeance on the village for not making him the fourth Hokage instead of Minato.

"I need the Jinchuriki from this village and I think I will take the youngest Nara Akimichi and that orphaned Rock lee they will be perfect for my experiment hhahahhahaha"

Orochimaru had snuck into the village to abduct four teenagers for his newest bloodline experiment and was hoping it worked.

Orochimaru had gotten all the teens he wanted he got Naruto uzumaki , Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi , and Rock lee for his newest experiment.

"With this experiment if it is a success I will be able to create stronger cursed seal warriors and destroy the leaf and get the Sharingan hahahahahahah" he laughed maniacally.

**2 days later in Orochimarus lab**

"Almost done now to just inject them with this Shark DNA"

on the screen was a picture of four different types of sharks one extinct shark the others still living.

Orochimaru went and picked up the DNA of a Megaladon shark the shark that started it all and put it in Naruto.

He then put the DNA of the Dino Shark which was still alive today but extremely rare to find and put it into Shikamaru.

Orochimaru then picked up some DNA with bull shark DNA and inserted it into Choji.

Finally he came to the last of the Shark DNA and it was a Hammer head shark into Lee after that he waited for about one hour hoping for a reaction and when none came he grew extremely pissed off and had some of his Curse seal warriors take them and dump them off into a place where he would not have to see the failures of his experiment.

**four hours later**

"AHHH my head anyone get the number of that wagon that hit me" Naruto said just as the others started waking up as well.

"AHH Naruto can you keep it down my head is killing me troublesome"

"Anyone got some chips or BBQ to eat I'm starving"

"YOSH we should start training my youthful friends"

**"SHUT UP LEE"** the other three yelled at the boy who they think trains non stop they had heard that he actually sleep trained yeah thats right he trains in his sleep kinda like sleep walking.

"Anyway Choji is right I'm hungry we should go find somewhere to eat" said Naruto the others agreed with him only to look around and find out they were not in the village anymore and were just now realizing that they had fallen asleep in their own houses and were somehow outside with each other not in the village but somewhere else.

"Ugh guys anyone know where we are and how to get back to the village to get some food" Naruto asked thats when it happened they all started screaming and transforming they all grew to what they would look like in their prime of twenty one years old and then started the shark human hybrid transformation.

Naruto grew to be about eight feet tall with a big ass fin on his back and he turned a dark bluish color with a white underbelly and rows upon rows of razor sharp fang like teeth he also had some purple on his body and he grew claws the only peice of clothing he had left was a pair of jeans that he had stolen from a clothing store one day since he hated his orange jump suits

Shikamaru grew to about six foot seven and had the same stuff as Naruto only he was green with scaly like skin and he also had yellow eyes with a red pupil.

Choji grew to be a little smaller than Naruto he was the second biggest of the four he turned orange and had muscles he was litterally ripped like a brick and proved it once his transformation was over by punching the ground and causing an earthquake that was felt for hundreds of miles

the last was Rock lee who was the shortest of the group coming to about six two and growing muscle like choji his eyes grew further apart until his head looked like a hammer head sharks and he grew teeth lots of teeth.

When they were done transforming they looked at each other and found out they were all gaping at each other they went to the river that was just over the hill they were on and looked at their reflections and yelled in anger that someone had turned them into something like this until Naruto said something that made them think about their problem.

"Hey guys we should think of this as some sort of bloodline and show Sasuke-teme up at the academy."

"Uh Naruto if you haven't noticed we are twenty one years old under this shark like bloodline and we don't even know if we can" he stopped short when he saw Naruto turn into the Yondaime only with red highlights in his hair and bigger muscles and still had sharp shark like teeth as well as the eyes he had that changed from blue with a black pupil to Gold with a silver pupil.

"See we can turn back its easy but right now we should stay in this form I want to try something" Naruto said turning back into his street shark form "Shark dive and with that Naruto dove into the earth and was swimming in it like a shark would water fin above the ground and going through it like butter. the others looked at him and did the same and soon found themselves back in the forest that led to Konoha they knew this because lee had been outside the vilage with his Uncle Maito Gai for training.

"Well we better go see the Hokage and tell him what happened to us and that we don't know who took us or where that we just woke up and felt weird then turned into this but- at that moment their stomachs decided to tell them to eat or else.

"We will eat first" Shikamaru said they went to the ramen stand and Ayame freaked out until the huge shark man that was Naruto said "Ayame neechan its me Naruto can we have

fifty large bowls of the everything goes ramen and then ten bowls of the chicken thirty bowls of the beef and this is each so that will be a lot of ramen the thing that happened to us madee us extremely hungry like super fast metabolisms and stuff." Ayame just nodded dumbly writing the order down and Tuechi had dollar signs in his eyes even though he gave them a discount he would make enough money to keep his shop running for ten years while making it a restaurant and not a stand.

Ayame brought the food out and watched as the sharks devoured even the bowls that the ramen was brought in and they finished in two minutes flat that was a lot of food and they just beat a world record she was pretty damn sure.

just after they paid for the food they headed to the hokage office and explained everything that happened along with showing that they could turn human again with some shark like differences Hiruzen asked if they would stay in their human forms until they could find a suitable level for them since the teams had already been decided he told them that they had been gone for two years when they thought it was just two weeks and the teams were already made so he was going to have them be tested and given the title of genin or higher depending on their performance.

The sharks agreed and left they would find out tomorrow after their tests what level they would be but they would also find love a woman with long curly black hair wearing a dress that looked to be made of bandages and red sleeve and red eyes was looking at the blonde one with a huge blush on her face.

Another woman with Purple hair tied in a pinapple knot was also looking at Naruto with a blush.

Several women were looking at the Adonises with blushes on their faces and without the sharks in their human form knowing they felt a shiver and that shiver meant one thing fan girl alert. They would soon find out that this was the dreaded fan girl alert the next morning after their test to see what level they would be at but for now they went to Shikamaru's house to explain to his dad what had happened and stay the night.

**Well guys hope you like this and if not I tried anyway read and reveiw as always and I need some ideas for girls for the other guys in the sharks Naruto will be getting Kurenai and Anko and remember the girls need to be 18 to 21 since that is their age and if you give me a good enough reason I can change one of the younger girls age and make her old enough for one anyway ja ne for now hope you like my new story**


	2. test and battle for survival

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here to tell you that this is the next chapter of Ninja Street sharks I would also like to point out I made a few mistakes last chapter that a friend helped me find and they will be explained this chapter since they are tied into the story the mistakes anyway on with this chapter**

It was the next morning and lets just say that the night before had literally had Shikaku and Yoshino Nara freaked out that their son and his friends had aged to the age of twenty one and could transform into different sharks they literally wet and crapped themselves when they asked for a demonstration and watched in horror as they turned into their street shark forms.

Yoshino actually fainted and Shikaku almost did but stayed awake to hear the rest of the story and then told them they could stay in Shikamaru's room since it was big enough for them since he had two bunk beds for when his friends Choji and Ino were kids they had sleep overs with parental supervision.

It was an hour later that both parents had woken up and were still kind of freaked out that someone would do this to their son and his friends and were going to do everything they could to find the asshole who did this but also thank them if whatthey already discovered about their power was anything to go by Shikamaru's shadow manipulation had skyrocketed with the transformation he was even better than his father in some aspects since he could summon shadows instead of just using them.

Choji had been able to gain all muscle no fat and was ready to learn the better moves of his clan

Lee had gained way more strength than he previously had and speed as well

And Naruto had found out during his talk with Kyubbi that he was descended from the clan that produced Shikamaru's clan they controled a shadow beast.

Flashback with Kyubbi

"Hey kit I need to tell you that your fathers side had a secret bloodline that only comes every 4 generations it was called the shadow beast blood where you can summon a beast made of shadow's the last to wield this bloodline was known as Eddie the shadow assassin he was dangerous and a little blood thrsty ok a lot blood thirsty but he got his job done and that was that"

Flashback end

"Hey how do you think we should do this who fights first and what not unless its a team battle since we are the same except for different shark dna and stuff and different bloodlines" they looked at lee knowing that if he was truly from the rock family he had a bloodline that shows up when the user almost dies and since Lee has almost died several times they doubted it until recently when they saw the silhouette of a rock golem when he was powering up using the gates once.

They were pretty sure that since their bloodlines were enhanced if lee had the rock clan bloodline it was most likely enhanced as well.

While walking down the merchant district of Konoha looking for something to do they were stopped when they smelled fear and it was coming from an approaching figure when said figure appeared it was an anbu with a Hawk mask and he said "Hokage-sama said your evaluation test will be held in the Chunin stadium and I am to take you there now since its time." The Sharks nodded and were teleported to the arena where everyone was to watch the fight and hope the demon brat lost his match so he could not become a genin well that was most of the Civilians and elders not the ninja council or Teuchi and Ayamee Ichiraku.

"Everyone we are here to test these individuals to see what rank they should receive and place them on a four man team so without further delay we start will Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, and Yugao Uzuki come down and face an oponent choose your strategy and then I will start the match."

Everyone looked at him in confusion until they realized this was going to be a team battle the old Team Kakashi from Anbu vs. the Ninja street sharks.

Kakashi took up the spot in front of Naruto and looked at him with Hatred thinking him as the demon that attacked years ago.

Gai took up the spot in front of Lee and said "Lee don't hold anything back"

"I won't sensei be careful"

Lee

Gai sensei

Lee

Gai sensei

Lee

they were going in for the hug and sunset on a beach with a rainbow genjutsu or what Konoha called the Genjutsu that makes you want to rip out your eyes burn them and hope to never witness it again genjutsu but Naruto said "Lee if you so much as start that man hug shit I will tear you to shreds with my teeth got it" Lee looked at Naruto and said "Yes Naruto-sama."

The others had appointed Naruto the leader since his shark was the predecessor of all sharks and because he had the most potential to become the strongest with his bloodline and his strength in general as well as he was downright scary when he got pissed and now with the shark dna he will no doubt make you piss your pants crap your pants or both at the same time.

Naruto had also adopted a personality that was like a pissed off all the time person he had even gone so far as to call his friends dumb asses and so many foot in ass comments than any they had heard before.

Asuma got in front of Shikamaru and gave a sigh of bordem and took out a cig and lit it in his mouth.

and finally Yugao took up her spot in front of Choji who smiled and waved at the girl he thought was extremely sexy.

"Fighters ready Hajime" Sarutobi jumped out of the way just in time to because Kakashi had started to rush forward crazed look in his eyes with his Raikiri powered up to maximum Sarutobi looked like he was going to intervene but saw something that made him smile it was the one hundreth generation after the last true shadow wielder and it looked like Naruto awakened his true bloodline and was using it to protect him from the lightning blade by turning his whole body into shadows.

When Kakashi tried to pull his hand out of the shadow it would not budge making him get mad until he saw head of what looked like a demon coming out of the shadow holding his hand in its claw and Naruto just standing their looking at him in anger that he would of died had he not known about his bloodline from Kyubbi. You know "Kakashi my foot is about to drill a hole in your ass" "Yeah right you won't be able to touch m-" before he could finish that sentence Naruto had dissapeared and the shark had emerged.

all fighting had stopped and Lee said "that guy's ass is about to meet the ultimate ass kicking jutsu" "Lee watch the unyouthful Language" "Gai-sensei shut up and watch what I mean then you will know why I said what I said.

"Foot in ass style drill foot" Naruto's boots took on a drilled point and Naruto ran at Kakashi's back side who was being help by Shikamaru's shadow possesion just so he could watch this happen like so many times before Naruto's foot slammed into Kakashi's ass hole and he screamed like a girl running around and screaming "Aoi I don't like you that way please stop raping my ass" while getting in the fetal position and putting his thumb in his mouth and rocking back and fourth.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Before the fighting could continue several people in Anbu armor with blank masks appeared with a man in bandages and using a cane the anbu were not normal anbu they had blank masks with the kanji for Ne on them.

"Subdue these creatures for us and kill any who try and stop you but don't kill the sharks they will need to be alive for the testing to get their dna" said the man in bandages.

"Yes Danzo-sama the anbu's said"

"well guys I think its time for a little Shark frenzy don't you agree" Naruto said the rest nodded getting into their shark forms. Lee ran at the anbu going through hand seals to summon and got there after the puff of huge smoke but when his fist connected in the jab the summon was sent out of the smoke to reveal the boss summon of the Rhinos who was sent flying a few hundred feet away. "Oh I got a name for lee guys how about hammer fist or jab" they agreed on jab.

Shikamaru was going through several and when he got to the end they fell down blood squirting from several wounds. "Okay Shikamaru is Slash"

Choji was pounding several Ne into the ground with his fists and feet when he hit one in the face they flew all the way from one side of the arena to the other side and through the wall and kept going "Choji is Slammu".

Naruto was using his shadow beast and his teeth to tear into the Ne they were trying to subdue him when he got pissed off and yelled "Shadow shark frenzy" turning his whole body into shadows and diving into each of their shadows and killing them by coming out of their shadows and slicing them with his clawed hands.

When the battle was over the only one left was Danzo who looked at the Sharks with restrained anger since with them he would become the ruler of the world by taking their dna and putting it in them (wow delusional much hahaha) You will submit to my will I am superior to you and have the backing of the Civvilian and other elders as well as I have this he tore off his bandages and there were many gasps his arm looked to have twelve eyes in it with the sharingan and his left eye had the Sharingan as well all fully developed without the Mangekyou.

"Danzo this is treason you will be put to death anbu" several anbu surrounded the man but Naruto said no let us take care of this traitor for you and you can promote us when its over" Sarutobi nodded.

Danzo shot wood from his arm hoping to subdue what he thought was demonic chakra but found the Sharks chomping through it he then tried to subdue them with the Sharingan eyes but it would not work either so he used his superior (Yeah right superior my ass) ninja skills and evaded the lethal hits with the Sharingans intangability technique that once used the sharingan was lost forever he had used all twelve and the only one left was in his eye he used it and Naruto grabbed him through him up in the air and jumped after him put his arms around his neck and came down when he hit the ground he said "Ultimate RKO" which everyone heard the giant snap after that Danzos head had come clean off his neck with that attack blood squiriting everywhere and the Genin some Chunin and a few Jonin all threw up with how brutal it was.

in the stands everyone was staring with wide eyes four young men strong as they are just took out over seven hundred shinobi by themselves and the man who trained them in the root program that was unbelievable yet it happened all the same soon there was clapping everyone turned to see Kurenai clapping and then Anko then Hana and pretty soon all the shinobi while the elders and Civilians fumed at the loss of Danzo and his root and the chance to get those sharks under their thumbs.

Life was going to change in the leaf no matter what these new additions to the ninja force were going to be a great addition.

**alright well read review and next chapter is Rank received Uchiha s jealousy till next time ja ne**


	3. promotion romance and ass kicking

**Hey guys its scorpionking12 here with chapter three of ninja street sharks now on with the show**

It had been three hours since the clean up of Danzo and his root they had also found the reason his root anbu had large numbers is because there were missing nin as well as experiments in the mix that were most likely under mind control or promised something once Danzo had become Hokage.

Sarutobi had talked with the ninja council and was in a meeting right now.

"So what rank should we give them" Sarutboi asked

"Well I think we should give them Jounin rank" said Shikaku nara leader of the ninja council along with Hiashi Hyugga who nodded his agreement to that.

"well I think a new rank is in order we should make this rank only given to the family of the sharks and by family I mean their kids since they told me it is passable most likely since the genes were altered in some way we should make them shadow shark they will be like the sanin only they will be under Tsunade and Jiraiya when they are here they will have say above others in the battle field only answering to the Hokage". said Hiruzen getting a bout of Hais until the Civilian council came in uninvited that is.

"Why were we not told of this meeting it says in the village charter that the whole council is needed to make decisions and you only have the shinobi council" said the village slut Tera Haruno.

"I don't think you are a ninja none of the civilians are and this is to give ranks to MY NINJA not up for the council to decide."

"You fool we are the rulers of this village you are just a figure head" said civilian councilor who is about to die number 1 yeah said number 2.

"anbu take them to Ibiki and Anko tell them Christmas is early and they don't have to hold back" after they were gone and Hiruzen had Anbu escort the rest of the Civilians out of the chambers with force and them kicking and screaming that they should not let them advance for killing loyal leaf nins (Yeah Danzo and his root are loyal to the hokage and the village pffft just kidding).

The council and Hokage waited for about five minutes until they heard a very happy squeal and heard a womans voice say I love you Hokage-sama now you little bastard lets see if you like the rubber chicken treatment" everyone who heard that shuddered at what she and Ibiki could do wit has rubber chicken.

Its decided then they will receive the rank of Shadow shark that will go to their families when they have children since they will most likely have the same abilities from what Orochimaru was trying to do.

the hokage dismissed them and they went to their homes plans set in motion to anounce the ranks in the evening at a hokage event which was sort of like a festival with music dancing karaoke and eating and drinking.

Kurenai was walking around the streets when she came across the sight of the dubbed street sharks eating inhuman amounts of food at inhuman speeds she started to walk over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder he turned around and Kurenai said "HI I am Kurenai Yuhi and I just wanted to ask a few questions" Naruto got up and walked over to her standing a few feet taller than her his chest was in her face she blushed at the closeness of this and said "Are you coming on to me with how close you are" Naruto bent down a little so his face was in front of hers and said "did your toes curl" "Yes" "Then no if I came onto you your whole body would curl" Kurenai blushed at that and said "Yes well I was going to ask if you would like to

be friends along with your friends over there" "Sure but I would like to ask you out to the festival tonight you could be my Sexy date and I could sure use the company" She blushed and said "yeah that would be fine". he then leaned down and to Kurenai's immense shock and others as well kissed her on the lips after getting over her shock she for some reason responded by kissing back he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth they engaged in a tongue war but of course with Naruto having a stronger tongue do to his shark like abilities he won and was rewarded with being able to explore her mouth and throat with his tongue Kurenai was surprised with herself she normally would of blasted the guy with an anti pervert genjutsu which was very disturbing I don't want talk about it but she was actually enjoying the kiss and moaned when she felt his tongue go into her mouth she then whimpered when he pulled away missing the feeling of his lips but she soon found out why.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing behind them and finally spoke saying "I suggest you teach me all your jutsu I need them to kill my brother if you don't I will have the council force you to teach me"

"May I suggest the footing of your ass or that you read the book my foot wrote called on the road to in your ass or should I simply" he dissapeared only to reappear behind sasuke his fist in his gut knocking the wind out of him or what he thought was him it turned into a log as did Naruto who had appeared behind the real sasuke and kicked him so hard he hit a tree and left and indent on the other side as well as on the side he hit "Knock you the fuck out" was what he finished after knocking Uchiha for a loop.

"Alright guys time to head to the house and get ready for tonight he looked at Kurenai and gave her one last quick peck on the lips before turning into a shadow diving into the shadow of the building they were in and disappearing.

the others doing different modes to get home all knowing that the next few weeks were going to be Jawsome.

**Alright end of chapter three hope you like it but I also know its not as good as it could be mainly cause I am getting tired and sleepy there fore getting sloppy with my writing anyway hope you enjoy it and I will fix it in the morning ja for now**


End file.
